Sasuke and Ino: My Savior
by kiwi4me
Summary: He saved her from death, but can he save her from her wounds?
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke and Ino: My Savior**

Summary: _He saved her from death, but can he save her from her wounds?_

* * *

She could feel the bile coming up her throat as she tried to steady herself. She felt drowsy, but she forced herself to stay focus. Be focus. She could barely move, she realized. Her eyes were heavy and the liquid sliding down her lids didn't help. It was getting hard to breathe as she inhaled sharply. The sting against her throat made her want to touch that area, but her hands didn't move. She didn't move. The blueness of her eyes dimmed into an aquamarine with its mixture of green. She felt like there was a boulder on her back as her leg shook. She tried to focus on what was in front of her, but she couldn't. Everything was a big blur and she tried to blink for clarity to fall in. Her slow blinks only caused the liquid to drip further into her eye making it harder to see.

Closing her eyes, she counted mentally to ten before opening it again. Nothing, everything was still blurry and out of focus.

"Shika…"

All she remembered was she had stubbornly left her group to go bathe in the river. Then... then everything was a blur. All she remembered was how she was so close to the water that it made her jump with joy.

She didn't get the chance to clean herself up though.

There were shinobi, so many of them that she lost count trying to remember. The first thing that came was shock and fear, but it was quickly covered by anger and courage. She remembered fighting, kunai in hand. She remembered having to run across the river. She remembered using a lot of her chakra. She remembered the sting of the blade against her shoulder, her leg, her thigh, her chest.

"Cho…"

She could remember hearing their screams. It was filled with worry. She remembered moving quickly, probably the fastest she has ever been. She remembered one of the shinobi tried slicing her and she ducking cutting through some of her long locks. She remembered getting angry. She remembered making hand signs. She must've used a jutsu. No, she used more than one. She probably used many.

She remembered feeling so tired, so hurt and in pain. She remembered seeing her childhood friends try to get to her through the pack of rouge nin, but they couldn't reach her.

She tried taking a deep breath only to feel that sting again. Coughing from the straining of her throat, she felt the blood slip down the corner of her lips. It was wet, sticky. She blinked hard trying to figure out where she was.

She remembered she was fighting and fighting and fighting. She remembered killing them. She remembered running to chase some down. She remembered finishing them off.

Realization hit her. She was lost.

She was lost and was losing blood. She forced her legs to move. Like a mantra in her head, she egged herself to move. She needed to get back. What if Shikamaru and Choji are looking for her? What if they were hurt? What if they…

She didn't finish that sentence willing herself to move. She felt her fingers itched before it curved into her palms making fists. Her lips curved slightly. Good. It was a start. She squeezed her hands harder willing her legs to move. She made a promise to Asuma to take care of them. She made a promise to not lose to Sakura in love. She made promises to return home.

Home.

She clenched her jaw and shut her eyes. She had to get home. She had to see her friends, her father, everyone who has helped her become who she is. She still hasn't fallen in love yet. She hasn't finished her duty as a kounichi, she hasn't beaten Sakura, she hasn't finish living.

Her leg lifted and she felt elated.

She carefully pushed her leg forward feeling the ground beneath her. She inwardly jumped like when she was younger. Like the time when she was able to make a beautiful bouquet. Putting pressure on the forward leg, she felt it. She felt the pain searing up her hip. She swears she could feel it in her bone. Feeling at a loss of air, she paused.

She looked down to see where the pain was coming from. There lies a large gash from her knee up to mid-thigh. She inwardly cursed and attempted to bring her hands over the wound. Her arm felt heavier than her legs. Glancing at her arm, there were more wounds inflicted. Ignoring the shots of pain, she moved her arm over so her hands rested on the wound.

She knew she was running extremely low on chakra.

If she healed the wound, she would definitely be unconscious. She thought about the situation. She was already bleeding profusely. It was only slowing due to the scabs being form. If she used what she had left, she would probably die. If she doesn't use it, she would bleed to death. Both were lose-lose situation for her. There was no way she would make it back unless she was able to heal herself. Glancing around her again, there was no one around and as far as she could tell the only other person here was dead.

She killed him.

Looking back at her wound, she could see the trail of blood dripping down toward her ankle. She removed her hand. She figured it would be best for her to suffer through the pain and try to get back. If she fell unconscious, she wouldn't know how far she was from Konoha. She leaned forward feeling another pain from her chest. Heaving a choked breath, she clenched her eyes. After a few mental encouragements, she lifted the back leg inching it forward. It was making her lose her breath as she felt the leg was heavier than she expected. The pain shot all over her body. Sucking in both lips, she felt her toes drag against the floor.

Dirt.

She inwardly frowned. She didn't like to have dirt under her nails, but this was not the time to think about things like this. Stopping the drag of her toes, she planted her foot and let out a breath. She could feel the sweat mixing in the blood. The smell made her want to throw whatever she had in her up, but this was also not the time to think about that.

She wanted to continue her little walk away, but she didn't have the energy anymore. She could feel everything in her start to dissipate as things started to get dark. Her lids were becoming heavy and her fists were not clenched anymore. She could feel herself swaying as she tried to stay up.

Tears, she usually does not cry, but right now she wanted to. She wanted to cry because she was going to die in a place she didn't recognize. She was going to die with the body of the shinobi who ambushed her team. She was not going to finish her personal mission in finding love. She was not going to see her friends. She was not going to see her father anymore.

She wanted to cry, but she didn't.

There were no tears as sleep was closing in on her. Trying to keep her eyes open, she continued blinking hoping that maybe if she blinked enough, she would end up home.

She smiled at that thought.

She wanted to be back in her father's embrace. She wanted to see her friends' smiles and she wanted to continue teaching Sai. She wanted to advance in T/I department. She wanted to make her father proud.

Her knees buckled and she didn't feel pain. She was numbed and she felt her body slumped to the side. Not moving, she continued blinking, but her blinks were becoming slower and slower. Her vision was getting hazy and she furrowed her brows lightly.

What was that? Was there someone else here? Is this the dean man's friend coming to take vengeance on her? For a moment, she felt fear hitting her. Soon she felt nothing, but the endless world of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke and Ino: My Savior**

Summary: _He saved her from death, but can he save her from her wounds?_

* * *

Blinking slowly, she tried to focus her eyes. She could hear mumbles from around her, but she couldn't place where it was coming from. As her eyes focused, she could see she was inside of something like a cabin. She tried to sit up, but a hand against her shoulder caused her eyes to widen. Looking to who the hand belonged to, she couldn't help the way her breath hitch.

"You should rest," his voice, it was deeper.

Ino didn't protest and lie back down. What was he doing? Did he save her? She couldn't find her voice. She couldn't run nor could she move very far, so she closed her eyes. This must be a trick. He probably kept her alive only to kill her when she was recovered. Maybe he was going to use her as a bargaining tool with Konoha. Maybe he needed her for something.

"Sasuke," she breathed out softly feeling her chest fill with pain.

"Hm," he sounded and Ino wanted to laugh. He still hasn't changed from when they were adolescence.

"Did you save me?" she choked out breathing heavily.

"You should rest," he repeated standing and heading to the door.

She heard him exchange words with a female and then footsteps were walking away from her. A few seconds later, a female entered the room. Her red hair looked very nice on her complexion, she had to admit. The female frown a little as she quietly walked over to her. Ino just stared at her not wanting to speak knowing pain would soon come after. She saw the female leaned over her and placed her hands on her chest.

_A healer,_ she thought feeling the warmth of her hands.

Ino continued to observe the female. Her brown rimmed glasses framed her red eyes. Ino had to admit the female was pretty.

"What's your name?" Ino finally asked though it was low.

The female lifted her hands away from her chest. Ignoring her question, Ino watched as the female continued healing her. Not knowing what to do, she stared at the wall and closed her eyes.

_What is your purpose Sasuke?_ Ino questioned herself.

She knew Sasuke had taken his revenge on Itachi and killed Orochimaru; everyone in Konoha did. She also knew that Sakura along with Naruto still wanted their former teammate back home. Though both like Sai, he never could replace the bond that was already created. Ino thought about her teammates. If one of them left, she would be devastated and angry. She would probably do the same things they did. She let out a deep breath through her nose. She didn't really know what was going on, what Sasuke's reasons were, and why she was still alive. She felt the female shift her hands over to another wound.

So, she must be in Sasuke's team. She was told by Naruto and Sakura that he had formed his own team. It was devastating news. She remember holding onto the pinkette while she cried claiming he had replaced them. She remembered Naruto being gloomy that day. Eventually they both moved on, but they never lost hope for the raven haired male to return home.

She opened her eyes hearing the door open bringing in the light outside. The male had white locks like that of a white daffodil. His eyes are a beautiful purple. Ino's eyes traveled to the sharp teeth as he grinned at her.

"So, who's the babe?" he questioned.

"What are you doing here?" the redhead asked irritated.

"Just want to see what Sasuke was hiding," the male shrugged.

"You see, now leave," Ino looked between both.

"Fine, geez," he turned to the door.

Suigetsu," the raven haired male spoke up at the door.

"Sasuke," the sharp teeth male chuckled, "… you've been hiding this hot babe and not tell me?"

"Leave," Sasuke ordered as he walked toward Ino.

"Neh, I'm only curious," Suigetsu commented, "… I mean we never stay in one place long, let alone five days."

_Five days?_ Ino gave a questioning look at Sasuke who sent a look to the white haired male.

"Fine, leaving," Suigetsu held up his hands in defense as he stepped out of the room.

"I'm not finish yet Sasuke kun," the redhead stated.

"She looks fine right now," Sasuke commented, "… you may go Karin."

"Hai," the female walked away, but Ino felt a tinged of sympathy.

_Sasuke kun,_ she smirked,_ still a lady's man._

Her smirk didn't stay long as her eyes looked to the male left in the room. He looked tired. His hair looked unkempt and she could see the healed scars on his face.

"Five days," she said softly, "… that's how long I've been asleep?"

"Yes," Sasuke offered with a nod.

"They are your team?" Ino saw him nod, "… what do you want Sasuke?" she questioned sighing feeling a lot better thanks to the redhead.

It was quiet and Ino closed her eyes. Her mind was hurting and the throbbing in her head wasn't helping her at all. She wished she could tell the redhead to stop the pain, but she didn't want Sasuke to think she couldn't handle that type of pain. Besides, she has gone through worse.

"To return," it was soft and Ino's eyes flew open.

She stared at him blinking like what she had just heard was her imagination. She tried sitting up only to have his hand on her shoulder once more. Feeling better, she shrugged his hand away from her as she proceeds to get up and out of the bed. Walking over to the door, she swung it open and continued her walk with her bare feet. She felt the air touching her wounds and she knew she was quickly reopening them, but she didn't care. She had to get away from everything.

In front of her stopping her pathway was a tall man with messy orange hair. She felt her heart rate increase as her breathing came out ragged. She figured he was another member of Sasuke's team. Finding her knees, she pressed her palms there as she leaned forward trying to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" the man before her question and she thought she heard Choji's voice, but she knew better.

"She's trying to leave," she heard the white haired male state almost like a joke.

She felt the blood in her throat as she coughed. Falling to her knees, she tried to suppress the cough with her hands. It hurts, everything hurts.

"Karin," she heard the leader say, but Ino quickly pushed herself up.

Standing on wobbly legs with a bleeding chest, she turned to eye him with whatever power she has left. Forcing herself to take deep breaths she continued staring at him.

"Why?" she questioned breathlessly holding her place.

"It's time," Sasuke replied and Ino felt the bandage on her chest loosen from the blood.

She wanted to say more. She wanted to question him further. She wanted to interrogate him, but all she could do was fall. Her legs gave way and down she went feeling the weight even heavier on her shoulder.

-o-o-

Sasuke watched Karin work on the blonde lying on the bed. He shifted his dark eyes to the injured female. He wasn't expecting her to jump out of bed and try to leave, but she did. He thought the blonde would be happy, possibly excited to bring him home. Wasn't that what everyone wanted? Him to come back home to Konoha? He watched the rise and dip of her chest as she breathed.

He didn't know it was her when he felt flared chakra. He had headed over too see what was going on only to find that the battle was over. He noticed her. Her blonde hair mixed with her blood as it clung to her clothes and skin. Blood was everywhere. She was on the brink of death and so he made his decision.

Saving her would help him become accepted into his old village. They would accept him much better. He was sure she knew that too. Maybe that was why she tried to leave. He still wasn't sure why she didn't want him to return. He remembered she had always wanted his attention. What was different now?

"She needs to stay in bed for a while," Karin informed, "… she will be hungry when she wakes up."

Sasuke glanced at the blonde once more before nodding to the redhead. They both left closing the door behind them. Ino opened her eyes and gave off a sigh.

_So, he wants to return,_ she sighed again.

_What are you really up to Sasuke? _She looked at the door, _what is your real reason?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke and Ino: My Savior**

Summary: _He saved her from death, but can he save her from her wounds?_

* * *

She just stared. That was all she could do. Apparently Sasuke continued to have her being watched. She couldn't really sit up or move before a hand was pushing her back down. She was definitely getting frustrated. She shouldn't be a hostage if Sasuke really wanted to go home.

"Hey," she spoke up looking at the person in the room, "… I have to pee."

She inwardly laughed at the face expression he was giving her. He looked nervous, almost childish. Her thought immediately went to Hinata.

"Pee…" the carrot head stuttered blushing, "… um…"

"Could you help me up?" she questioned nicely smiling at the male.

She likes him. He was cute for such a tall man. He seemed to be very kind, or at least gentle. He walked slowly to her, but stopped halfway. She gave a questioning look to him, but he didn't move. He was fiddling with his thumbs as he looked like he was searching something on the floor.

"Is something wrong?" she asked a little worried.

His eyes shot up to hers before it shot back to the ground. She could've sworn she caught a little bit of fear in his eyes. Did she look scary to him? Was he afraid of her? She wasn't sure, but she wants to find out.

"I… I should get Sasuke," the male avoided her eyes and looked to the floor, "… I'll be right back."

Ino didn't protest as she watched him leave. This man, she still didn't know his name yet. She sighed staring at the ceiling until the door opened once more. Looking over, she noticed it was the female of Sasuke's group. She thanked Kami that it was her and not the raven haired male. Who knows how that little detour would turn out.

"Come on," Karin commanded as she walked quickly to Ino and helped her up and out of the bed.

Ino stood for a moment as Karin examined her body before helping her walk out of the door. She could still feel pain, but it was less now. She could manage getting further before her breathing become harsh. Ino figured she would have to go slow since the wounds are all over her body. Scars, she didn't like that and she knew Tsunade-sama and Anko-sensei didn't either. Feeling a small squeeze on her shoulder, she smiled to the redhead before pushing herself out of the door. The air tickled her skin as she intake the fresh scent of morning. She glanced up at the sky to see a few clouds and her mind went to her lazy childhood friend. How was he doing? Was he looking for her? She shook away the thought and looked to the female beside her.

They took a few steps further before he interrupted.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"I need to pee," Ino replied grinning.

Sasuke just stared at her blankly before standing from his seat. He walked over to her and continued to bore his dark eyes into her ocean eyes. Within a split second, her eyes caught the change in colors and she immediately looked away. She felt his hand grab her jaw forcing her to look into those eyes. She clenched her eyes closed.

"Look at me," he demanded squeezing her face tighter.

"No," she said stubbornly, "… I might end up peeing right here if I look at you."

A laugh came from the purple eyed male and Ino inwardly grinned.

After a few seconds passed, he let her go. Feeling his presence walk away, she turned to the redhead opening her eyes slowly. Seeing the female look at her a little amused and a little worried, she smiled.

-o-o-

"What's his name?" Ino questioned finally getting to sit against the headboard.

"Who?" he questioned grabbing the meat in-between the chopsticks.

"The one with orange hair," Ino clarified looking at the meat he held in front of her.

"Eat," he stated holding the chopsticks with the meat close to her mouth.

"I can feed myself," she mumbled.

"Fine," he pulled the chopstick back and put the plate on her lap, "… go ahead. Feed yourself."

Ino looked at the plate and moved her arm over her lap so her hand was close to the chopstick. Evening out her heaving breaths, she paused. Sh felt the beads covering the tips of her forehead. Shaking her head, she willed herself to continue. She tried moving her hand, but they stayed in place. Narrowing her eyes, she tried again only to fail. Sighing she looked over to the raven haired male who held a smirk.

"Feed me," she frowned.

He didn't say anything as he picked up the plate and mimicked what he had done earlier. This time, Ino opened her mouth and ate the meat. Chewing and swallowing, she looked at Sasuke to convey the unanswered question.

"Juugo," he offered and Ino nodded.

"He seems like a nice person," Ino involuntarily said.

"Hm," he sounded and continued feeding Ino who had fallen silent.

After he was done, he stood.

"Hey," Ino spoke up, "… what is your reason?"

Sasuke paused and stared at her.

"I want to return home," he replied.

"Why?" there was a suspicious tone to her voice.

"It's where I belong," he admitted.

_Where he belongs..._ she repeated the words in her head. Maybe he really did want to go home. Maybe he did want to rebuild the relationships he ditched.

_What if he's planning something?_ the thought jumped at her. What if? If he was willing to just go back to Konoha, maybe Ibiki or Tsunade will find out his real motive.

_Why am I here?_ that was the real question she couldn't figure out. He was never interested in her before, but here he was feeding her like they were close friends. Did he want to use her as ransom later? Holding the fact he saved her? Maybe it was to get into Konoha and earn their trusts again.

Sighing from such thoughts, she gulped down the anxiety.

"Sasuke," she looked away before looking back, "… you would be accepted even without me."

He had to blink. Her eyes seemed to know exactly what to say or were they just lies?

"S… Sasuke?" Ino shriek not catching the change in his eyes this time as he grabbed the back of her head.

"Say it again," he demanded.

"I…" Ino couldn't finish, she couldn't look away either.

Those eyes; the red in them looked like blood to her. She felt the chill run up her spine and back down like they were boomeranging. She felt her breathing become faster and faster. She begins to pant as sweat beaded across her forehead. His eyes finally returned as he looked her over.

"Sasuke…" she manage to say in-between pants causing his eyes to look at her face instead of her wounds, "… let's.. let's go home," she finally got out before she fell unconscious.

_Let's go home_… it rang in his ears as her head lied against his shoulder.

A small smile formed across his lips.

_Let's go home._

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thankyou for the reviews everyone! I appreciate them very much!

love,

kiwi4me

PS: I'm not very well tuned with Naruto series anymore, so if I am making the characters a bit out of character, I apologize.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke and Ino: My Savior**

Summary: _He saved her from death, but can he save her from her wounds?_

* * *

He could see the gates up ahead. A surge of fear, though he wouldn't show it, entered his mind as he held the blonde in his arms closer. He could feel their eyes on him as he neared. His eyes glanced to his sides to see his teammates. Would Konoha accept them? Would Naruto and Sakura accept him? Was she right? He glanced at the female in his arm once more before taking the steps to the village.

-o-o-

"What the hell did you do?!" the anger was evident in his voice as he glared hard at the raven haired male.

He had to admit, he was surprised. It had been a long time since he had seen his old teammate. He felt his chakra and had detoured his way to make sure what he felt was not a mistake. There he met the pinkette who sent him a 'is it true' look. Both together headed to the gates to see the raven haired male.

He smiled. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was back. He had returned home. He had his teammates with him, but he really didn't think twice about them. His smile fell when he noticed what, more like who, was in his arms. A twitch of his eye was felt as he saw the dirt in her hair, the blood on her lips, and the scars on her body.

"What did you do Sasuke!" he yelled aiming another punch.

He easily dodged it and Naruto knew he was getting ahead of himself. He glanced at the blonde body in his arms again. His glare shot like daggers at the raven haired male. He noticed others starting to near them and he already knew what may occur.

"Is that Ino Yamanaka in your arms," it was more of a statement from a man with has dark hair and piercing onyx eyes.

"Sai," Naruto glanced at him before reading his fists once more.

"I brought her back," Sasuke replied offhandedly.

The blonde male's lips turned into a scowl. Brought her back? Was he withholding her freedom? Was that why Kiba couldn't catch her scent? Shikamaru and Chouji and a few others were still out looking for her! He fisted his hands even more.

"You're lying!" He shouted, but a hand stopped him.

"Ino told me once," Sai paused removing his hand, "... that people can change," he didnt lose contact with the male holding the blonde female, "... did you, Sasuke Uchiha, change."

There was silence once more as he noticed they were surrounded by Konoha nins. He nodded not knowing he held the blonde tighter.

"Then give her to us," came the voice of the pinkette.

Sakura was a little jealous that Ino was in the arms of their long-time childhood crush, but she was also angry at him. How dare he come walking into the village holding her rival who was bleeding?! When she spoke however, the anger disappeared to worry. She was worry about the blonde female. Was she still breathing? Was she alright?

She saw his dark eyes glance down at the female in his arms before he took a few steps toward them. Naruto immediately stepped closer forgetting his anger as he took the injured female in his arms. Laying her down on the ground, Sakura immediately checked her. Her eyes suddenly looked up quickly before it went back down to the blonde female.

_He tried saving her?_ she thought as her eyes continued to scan her.

"Are you staying?" Naruto questioned a little hopeful, a little sad, and a little suspicious as he turned back to the avenger.

His dark eyes stared at the pinkette and blonde before shifting it back at the blonde male. He nodded and to his surprise, Naruto breathed out a relief.

-o-o-

She slowly felt her lids lift. Is she alive? Inwardly, she laughed. Did she cheat death again? She felt her eyes slowly come into focus as she blinked the sleep away. She felt a presence in the room and her head turned to the side. She smiled.

"Took you long enough," the male smiled at her.

"Hm," she sounded blinking softly, "… it's been awhile huh?"

"Too long," he sighed.

"How long you've been waiting Choji?" she questioned softly.

"Eh?" he shrugged, "… an hour or two. Shikamaru was here earlier."

"Was he?" she laughed softly, "… here I thought you were lucky."

"Lucky?" he questioned with a knowing smile.

"You have me all to yourself," she grinned moving her head to face the ceiling.

Closing her eyes, she intake a deep breath of air to feel her lungs itch. Sighing in realization, she felt a little better knowing that she was home.

"He returned," she voiced softly.

"Yeah," she heard him lean back, "… he's at interrogation right now with the others."

"Hm," she sounded.

"Did he… did he do this to you?" he questioned worried.

"No," she found herself smiling, "… he saved me Choji…"

"Really?!" it came out more of a surprised than what he wanted to.

Ino aimed her orbs to the swirly cheek male and smiled. Of course it sounded strange. Sasuke Uchiha, the man who never thought twice of her, saved her life.

"Neh Choji," she smirked, "… a helpless beautiful woman like me, who in their right mind would leave me to die in my own blood?"

"Sorry," Choji apologized, "… we tried but…"

"It's okay," she sighed and looked back to the ceiling, "… what are they going to do?"

It was quiet for a moment before there was a knock on the door.

"It's open," she heard Choji say before whoever was on the other side walk in.

"Hey Choji," came the voice of Naruto's, "… Ino! You're awake!"

Ino watched him hurried over to her smiling. He looked relieved in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she rolled her eyes, "… what have I missed?"

She waited for an answer.

"Baa chan is talking to them," the blonde male finally spoke up, "… that's all I know."

"Coming from you, I don't believe it," Ino smirked causing the male to huff out hurt.

It was quiet for a moment as her mind went through all that occurred. She couldn't help thinking about what the raven haired male had said about coming back home. Was he serious? Was there some underlying message that she didn't pick up? She felt as if there was and yet she was too relieved to think any further.

"Naruto," she said softly turning to face him catching both males, "… welcome him home for me."

"No need," an authority voice boomed into the room, "… you can tell him yourself."

Their eyes shifted over to the voice to see the older female with pale blonde hair, the pinkette, and the new arrivals. She felt as if her eyes were heavy, being weighed down by rocks. She tried to stay awake, but her mind was starting to blur. Did she lose that much blood and held so many wounds?

"Sasuke," she voiced shifting her eyes back to black ones before moving to red eyes, "… Karin, Juugo," she moved her eyes to purple, "… Suigetsu," she smiled, "… welcome home."

With that last thing said, she shut her eyes and fell into the realm of sleep.

"Will she be alright?" the blonde male questioned looking down at the injured female worriedly.

The older female along with her apprentice walked over to the bed. Doing a look over, she turned her head to him.

"She'll be fine," Tsunade assured before her eyes landed on the group, "… so, you understand your situation?"

"Hai," they nodded.

"Good," she glanced at the blonde female before deciding to head to the door, "… thank you," she decided to say, "… for bringing her home," and she left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sasuke and Ino: My Savior**

Summary: _He saved her from death, but can he save her from her wounds?_

* * *

He was watching her now. It made him a little wary of why the leader of the village wanted him to continue caring for the blonde female. His eyes drifted away from her form to the window. It was night time at the moment. Tsunade had been grateful that he brought Ino home, but he knew she was still suspicious of his reasons. Probing his brain during interrogation, he was cleared along with his teammates. Letting out a sigh he closed his eyes.

"Sasuke," her voice floated into his ears causing him to look to her.

"Ino," he greeted.

She watched him carefully. Though she had just woken up, she didn't want to blink hoping what she thought wasn't true. There was something urging her to get into his head. Maybe Ibiki san missed something.

"What are you looking for?" he questioned not removing his eyes from hers.

"Nothing," she sighed looking away from him, "… so you guys are going to be living here; are you guys Konoha shinobi?" she decided to question.

"We are on probation," he informed, "… but we are free to do what we want."

"How is that probation?" she snorted unladylike.

He smirked at her reaction. She was different. She was less loud, less annoying. Sakura was also different and so was Naruto. His smirk fell into a straight line the more he compared the Konoha from before to the one now.

"You know," she voiced staring at him, "… if you leave this time, there will be no forgiveness."

He saw the sharpness of her eyes matching evenly with her words.

"I know," he stated before she let out a groan.

"When can I leave this stupid place," she cried aggravated, "… it's so boring."

"If you didn't get so many wounds, you would be outside," Sasuke taunted.

"Hey!" she exclaimed aiming her narrowed eyes at him, "… I fought off plenty of those stupid rogue nins!"

"I fought a group of shinobi," Sasuke crossed his arms, "… I leave with no wounds."

If Ino was healthy, she would rip that stupid smirk off his face. Since she couldn't do that, she turned away fuming. She felt the heat rising to her head, but before she could do anything about it, she felt it: the searing pain against her chest made her cry out in pain.

Sasuke immediately stood seeing the blood spread onto the cover. He took off the second she screamed out in pain flinging the door open. He screamed at someone to come. He saw the herd of nurses enter the room as he stepped aside finding the corner. Watching the nurses frantically grab objects and the bag of bloods, he felt frighten.

Was he frightened for her?

He wasn't sure, but every time she screamed, he felt his heartbeat quicken.

-o-o-

She groaned softly as she blinked away the sleep. Looking around her to see if anyone was there, she wasn't surprise to find the room occupied with another person. This time though, she welcomed his presence.

"You look worried," she smiled.

"That's because I am," he took her hand in his as he scrutinized her situation, "... are you feeling better?"

"I'll be fine," she sighed before a frown graced her lips, "... just tired of this place."

"Hm," he nodded, "... this place isn't as welcoming as your home."

"Very true," she laughed.

"Ino," he took on a serious tone, "... do you feel my hand?"

She didn't say anything for a few seconds and shook her head.

"I've been squeezing it," he informed, "... it seems you have been paralyzed somehow."

"You think I won't be able to move again?!" her face held the expression of utter horror.

"Interesting face," he murmured as he leaned in closer to her face to observe the widening of her eyes to her jaw drop.

Ino blinked and blinked before frowning and shaking her head.

"Stop Sai," she ordered, "... this is not something you want to learn."

"But your face looked so interesting," he admitted.

"Sai," she lowered her voice and glared at him.

"Ah, your angry face," he said aloud before he felt his words, "... I apologize."

"It's alright," she closed her eyes and sighed, "... sucks that I am stuck here..."

"Don't worry," he explained, "... you are strong."

Ino flushed slightly at the confindence in her behind his words. She smiled appreciatively at him.

"Thank you Sai," she couldn't help adding, "... you have a great teacher."

"You are conceded," he smiled down at her.

"I know," she laughed, "... it's only cause I know I am good!"

"Hai," he nodded with a chuckle, "... it seems you are."

-o-o-

Ino was getting beyond frustrated. She has been in the hospital for far too long. She wanted to feel the sun on her skin, the feel of the wind, but she was stuck in bed.

"You keep making that face, you'll end up like that," he spoke up with a sigh.

"Shut up," she mumbled looking away from him.

"At least you are alive," it was soft and Ino had to face him once more.

"I know," she breathed out with a smile, "… who's going to tell your lazy butt what to do?"

He just smiled at that while she grinned. Letting out another sigh, she frowned.

"I don't like being in one place for a long time," she confessed.

"I know," he sighed, "… but I rather have you getting better."

"But Shika…" she whined, "… I just want to be outside. Please?!"

"Not until I get the 'go ahead'," he crossed his arms.

"Ugh!" she let out, "… why isn't my wounds healing?!"

"Maybe it's because you don't eat enough," he murmured but she caught it.

"Shika…" it was a warning but she quickly lit up, "… feed me."

"What?!" he looked taken back.

"Feed me then!" she cried, "… I rather eat like a pig than be stuck here!"

He stared at her as if she was another person, but he couldn't help the grin spreading across his face.

"You're positive?" he questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"Feed," she stared intently at him, "… me."

-o-o-

Chouji could not believe his eyes when he walked in to see Shikamaru feeding Ino. If he had a camera, he would've taken a picture and frame it for everyone to see. Walking in cautiously thinking this must be a dream or a nightmare as he inched closer.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Ino shouted eating the meat Shikamaru was holding out.

"It's just…" Chouji couldn't finish as his mouth still hung low.

"I know," Shikamaru laughed, "… here Chouji," he handed the bowl to him, "… feed her."

"What…" Chouji manage to say.

"You don't want to miss this opportunity," the genius smirked and received a nod from the burly male.

"Hurry up," Ino bossed, "… if eating more makes me heal faster, than hurry up and feed me Chouji."

Oh, so that was what it is. He glanced to Shikamaru who shrugged with a smirk causing himself to smile.

"Alright Ino," he laughed, "… here comes the next bite."

-o-o-

Sakura stared a little surprised at the change in the blonde. Checking her vitals and wounds, there wasn't much difference from a few hours ago. Sighing she looked at the blonde who seemed to be expecting something.

"Sorry Ino," the pinkette breathed, "… still the same."

"Your positive?" the blonde questioned.

Seeing the nod she screamed aggravated. She still couldn't move her arms, her legs, or her body. The only thing she could move was her neck, but what good does that do when she can't leave the forsaken place? Narrowing her eyes, she stared at the ceiling.

"This sucks," she scowled before aiming her anger to the pinkette, "… what the hell is wrong with me Sakura? You're supposed to be so good at this stuff!"

"It could be the fact that you've gain since you've been here!" Sakura barked back.

"What?!" she screeched, but quickly felt the itch again.

"You look like a pig now," Sakura huffed out bitterly.

"Whatever," Ino narrowed her eyes at the pinkette and shut her eyes.

Sakura took the sign as her time to leave. She walked out of the room leaving the blonde to herself.

-o-o-

He could tell she was troubled.

"Are… are you okay?" he questioned worriedly.

"I'm fine Juugo," she replied not looking at him.

He didn't say anything after that. He just stood near the wall and watched her from afar. He wasn't sure how he got placed in the 'Watch the Blonde' team, but here he was doing just that: watching her. It was hard for him to be around so many people knowing the monster inside of him, but he was easing into this new village. he almost felt like it was home.

A few minutes later, she saw her head turn to him.

"Are you afraid of me?" she questioned.

"No," he shook his head.

"Then why are you so far?" Ino furrowed her brows, "… do I stink?"

"No," he shook his head again quickly.

"Why?" she tried watching the way he looked nervous and scared.

"You should be afraid of me," he admitted avoiding her eyes.

For a moment, he thought she was going to scream, but she laughed. Catching his attention, he quickly looked at her. She seemed happy and he smiled, but the smile quickly fell as she started to cough.

"I'm fine," she assured breathing out a deep breath.

"Juugo," she continued, "… your nice," she complimented, "… at least nicer than others I have met."

Juugo smiled at this.

"You are nice too," he admitted.

"Thanks," she laughed softly, "… tell that to everyone would you?"

He nodded determined only to have her let out another laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sasuke and Ino: My Savior**

Summary: _He saved her from death, but can he save her from her wounds?_

* * *

She was currently glaring daggers at him. She was in this predicament because of his lazy butt. Trying to cross her arms was no good, so she had to stick with narrowing her eyes dangerously at him. He on the other hand continued smirking as if he was holding back a laugh.

"I am going to kill you," she said lowly with venom dripping every word.

"Sure," he rolled his eyes and Ino wanted to strangle him, but she couldn't and it was infuriating.

"You said I would be better," she continued the same tone, "… so why am I not out of here?"

"I didn't say that," he leaned back against his chair with a sigh.

"Yes you did!" she gritted out.

"I only said maybe it was because you don't eat enough," he recalled.

"Shika," it was a warning, "… you better move to Suna and hide behind Temari because when I get out of here," she smirked demeaning, "… you will die."

Shikamaru blinked a bit before his eyebrows knit together.

"You're not serious," he claimed.

"Messing with my beautiful figure only results in pain," she held the smirk as her eyes dip lower.

"Oi Ino," he leaned forward, "… don't say things you're not going to finish."

"Shika," there was that sweet tone that warned him of what's to come, "… I will only go into your mind and bring back that terrible memory so you can relive it over and over again. Then I would strip you naked and tie you to a pole where everyone in Konoha will witness you. That is all," she flashed him an innocent smile.

"You're crude," he mumbled with a sigh, "… it is strange though," he took a serious tone, "… why you aren't healing."

Ino's anger let up as she was also curious about her predicament. Could it be some sort of jutsu? Maybe her body had so much infliction that it took longer to heal?

She looked over to Shikamaru who seemed to be deep in thought. She sighed and closed her eyes. Well, what more can she do but accept it. No use in fighting anymore since it is getting her nowhere. If there was a way, she knew her genius friend would figure it out.

-o-o-

"I see you're stuck with me again," she sighed.

He just sat quietly on the chair looking at the clock.

"Juugo is fond of you," he decided to say.

"Really?" she laughed, "… I'm fond of him too."

"Hm…" he decided there was no need to continue with this conversation. After all, he was caught by surprised when the carrot head came to him claiming the blonde female was nice.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" her voice was soft and Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

"Sasuke," she aimed her eyes innocently at him, "… would you take me outside?"

He shook his head.

"Please?" she asked again, "… I really want to be outside. It's boring in here and I think I might end up dying in this stupid room."

"You're not going to die," he stated.

"If I do?" she questioned with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"You won't," he repeated.

She sighed, this was getting nowhere. Closing her eyes, she couldn't find the blanket of sleep.

-o-o-

"What's this?" Ino looked startled.

"It's from your shop," he replied.

Ino just stared at him as he placed the vase on the window sill closest to her. She stared at it and smiled. Did he really do this for her?

"Thank you," she turned her smile to him, "… thank you Sasuke."

He nodded and sat down seeing the way her eyes seemed to light up. It was probably the closest thing he could think of to help.

"You know," she smiled that knowing smile at him, "… you're different."

He didn't say anything.

"Okay, maybe not entirely," she murmured, "… but," she paused, "… you really want to return? There is no hidden motive?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Ah, but there is," Ino blinked softly.

"No there isn't…" he paused to hear her laugh.

"You accomplished your goals," she reminded him, "… what do you have next?"

He didn't say anything as he wondered what she was saying. Yes he killed Itachi, yes he killed Oorochimaru, and now he is home. What does she mean by that question?

"Rebuilding your clan," she grinned, "… isn't that next?"

He couldn't fight the smirk that came over his face. Leaning forward so their faces were mere centimeters away, he felt her breath against his face.

"You're perceptive," he breathed out softly.

"Hm," she smiled feeling his breath graze her face, "… and you are mistaken," she laughed.

He leaned back crossing his arms over his chest, but the smirk grew into a smile. Watching the blonde smile made him at ease. She seemed so much different than the naïve stupid girl.

"Are you thinking about me Sasuke?" she questioned with a sly smile.

"You are mistaken," he smirked not daring to blink.

"So it seems," she kept that sly look before she looked away sighing in content.

She closed her eyes and couldn't help the smile on her face. She couldn't help shaking her head thinking that though she was stuck in a bed, she was not afraid to flirt, joke, and taunt. Who in their right mind would mess with a blonde wounded beauty like herself?

"You're vain," his voice floated through her ears and she grinned.

"Don't fool yourself," she retort softly not opening her eyes.

"You think I'm a fool?" he questioned brushing his lips against her ear and she giggled.

"Depends," she voiced softly, "… if you think I am."

She opened her eyes turning slightly toward him. Their lips were so close that their breaths were mingling with one another.

What to do? Neither one move nor spoke. It was as if they were frozen in time seeing what was in the other's eyes.

Clearing of the throat sounded as both parties looked. There stood Naruto with his arms crossed and a grin. He made a movement with his index fingers and pressed them together. Sasuke and Ino didn't move as their face stared blankly at the blonde before them. Naruto grinned wider before he puckered his lips making the infamous noise.

Sasuke sat back and Ino turned to look at the ceiling. Naruto was baffled and scratched his head. Did he get it wrong? Were they not going to kiss?

"Hey Naruto," Ino spoke up with a sigh, "… do me a favor?"

"Uh, what is it Ino?" he questioned.

"Get me out of here," she pouted looking right at him.

"Can't," he apologized, "… Sakura said…"

"I don't care what Forehead says," Ino narrowed her eyes, "… I want to get away from this place do you hear me?"

"Sorry Ino, can't," he looked apologetically at her.

"I can't, I can't," she mumbled under her breath with a roll of her eyes, "… why is everyone so lame?!"

"Are you here to relieve me," came the voice of the raven haired male.

"Yeah," the blonde male nodded as the other male stood.

Ino watched him leave and there was a thought that continued to swirl in her mind. She looked over to Naruto who sat beside her and she grinned.

"Ino, what are you thinking?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Oh Naruto," Ino smiled sweetly, "… it is nothing to worry about."

The blonde male nodded, but the twinkle in her eye only meant trouble.

"Ino…" he drawled out.

"Where is Sai?" Ino decided to question.

"Mission," Naruto informed, "… he'd be gone for a long time."

"How long?" she frowned.

"Neh Ino," Naruto wiggled his eyebrows, "… you miss him already?"

"Of course Naruto," Ino grinned, "… I miss telling him what to do," she grinned wider, "… but since you are here…"

_Damn…_ Naruto thought knowing he had just been caught in her web.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sasuke and Ino: My Savior**

Summary: _He saved her from death, but can he save her from her wounds?_

* * *

Tsunade was currently thinking of the young blonde's predicament. How was it that she wasn't healing? Though her wounds are currently closed, her body doesn't seem to be responding to the medicines. Staring deep in thought, she came to a conclusion after a few weeks since Ino returned. Heaving out a sigh, she called for Sakura.

"Sakura," she spoke up, "… you said there are no mixing in her blood or anything out of the ordinary, correct?"

"Hai," the pinkette nodded.

"Medicine seems to not be helping with her situation either," the older female sighed, "… alright, let her have her way."

"What?" Sakura stared at the Hokage as if she was crazy.

"She's been begging to go outside," Tsunade leaned her head against her fisted hand, "… let her."

"But Tsunade sama," Sakura spoke up concerned, "… what if her wounds reopen?"

"It's a risk we have to take," Tsunade said softly, "… we have no other ways to treat her."

"But...!" Sakura tried as she couldn't bare the thought of losing Ino even though they were forever rivals, "... does Shikamaru have any ideas?"

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. She didn't want the Yamanaka heiress to take her last breath inside the confines of her despair if she were to die.

"The sun may do some good to her mood," Tsunade smirked at that.

Sakura thought about the situation noting the sad look in her leader's eyes and couldn't help feeling like there is a way, she just couldn't figure out what. Nodding with a bow to the female before her, she headed toward the hospital where the blonde female stayed.

-o-o-

"Are you two really going to play that here," she sounded narrowing her eyes.

"You rather have us staring at you?" he smirked.

"Of course," Ino smiled, "… I look much better than that thing."

"Ino," Chouji laughed goodheartedly.

"We can't play with you," Shikamaru reminded facing her, "… you'd kill us."

"Hm," she sounded before she smiled, "… true, I would."

There was a knock at the door and in came the pinkette and a few other nurses. Ino noticed the wheelchair being pushed in. she gave a questioning look to Sakura who smiled.

"You're wish has come true, Pig," the pinkette paused before her.

"Really?!" Ino missed the name-calling as her face lit up, "... finally! Let's go!"

"Hold on," Shikamaru spoke up, "… are you sure she would be fine?"

Shikamaru knew this would be the option Tsunade was going to take. Unsure of what exactly was going on with his former teammate unnerved him to no ends. How could he not be able to find out the reason, any, to why Ino was like this. He had given his input on the rouge nins Chouji, Ino, and himself faced. Could it be possible that she was poisoned, while they weren't? How could it be though? He was broken out of his thought when he heard her voice.

"Shika..." it was a reprimand and a mixture of understanding.

"Tsunade sama said there isn't much we can do more for Ino," Sakura spoke up and looked sadden before facing the blonde, "… it might hurt a little as we move you."

"Got it," Ino felt the nurses pick her up and she wanted to scream, but instead she shut her eyes and clenched her jaws. She heard Shikamaru and Chouji question her if she was alright as they too helped her to the chair. She felt the bottom of the chair and her eyes blinked open. She looked around her to see everyone staring at her concerned.

"Let's go!" Ino exclaimed excitedly letting everyone breathed out in relief.

Sakura went ahead and pushed Ino out of the room, while the other two men followed.

-o-o-

"You look happy," his voice sounded behind her as she continued to bask in the warmth of the sun with her eyes closed.

"Hm," she smiled.

She heard footsteps near her before it stopped beside her. She opened one eye to see him staring at a tree before him. She closed it again and sighed in content.

"You said if I leave, I will not be forgiven," it was soft and Ino's eyes immediately shot open.

"Sasuke," she said his name sternly as she watched his face turn to her.

She watched him carefully, but the man was as hard to read as the tree before him. She wanted to roll her eyes, but she decided against it.

"My head is hurting looking up," Ino informed, "… knee down," she ordered and he quirked an eyebrow.

After a few minutes, he did as he was told.

"Are you thinking of leaving?" she questioned softly.

"Konoha isn't my home anymore," he admitted looking away.

"It is," Ino looked at him with sympathy, "… you've gone through a lot. You lived like a rogue for quite some time. It would get a lot of getting used to living in a stable area again. It takes time."

He didn't say anything as he just watched her. Yes, Ino definitely changed. How did she matured so much and yet, seemed exactly like an older version of her younger self?

"Besides," she grinned, "… what happened to rebuilding your clan?" she quirked and eyebrow, "… you know there is plenty of woman who would jump on you when they have an opportunity."

"Hm," he didn't sound happy with that fact.

"You should be happy with that many options!" Ino explained, "… not many people can pick and choose who they want, you know," she paused and he didn't reply, "… unless…" she giggled, "… you're into another type…"

"Ino," he warned and she couldn't help grinning.

"It's alright Sasuke if…" she laughed as his face grimed.

"Do you want me to push you back inside?" he warned and she immediately stopped, but her grin eased down into a smile.

"But seriously Sasuke," she reached out and touched his shoulder.

She paused as both of them looked at the hand. She couldn't help the happiness that enveloped her. She was actually moving her hand along with her arm! She guided her hand up feeling the curve of his neck, up over his jawline to his cheek and hair.

"I can move my arm," Ino breathed out in delight.

She tried lifting her other arm. When it moved she squealed with happiness as she mimicked her movement from earlier on the other side of his face. Both hands finally landed on his shoulders as she smiled gleefully.

"I forgot what I was going to say," she admitted sheepishly.

"Can you walk?" he questioned not seeing her wounds reopen.

"Oh, let me see," Ino was hopeful. It has been two weeks ago since she was able to come outside and almost five weeks since she returned back.

Pushing forward a little until her feet landed on the ground, she attempted to push herself up. She was struggling, but his arm helped pull her up. She looked to him and smiled as she was steadied to a stand. She tapped his arm telling him to let her go, but once he did she was falling again.

He caught her before she ate grass.

"That didn't go too well," she breathed out laughing softly.

"At least you were able to move your arms," he admitted bringing her over to sit on the wheel chair once more. He was about to step back, but she grabbed his arm.

Onyx eyes met blue.

"Don't leave," she stated it softly as he felt her breath graze his face.

"I can't promise it," he confessed and moved back only to feel her hand around him tighten.

"Why do I get the feeling I won't see you again?" it was so soft and so vulnerable that he had to blink the words in.

He touched her face gently gliding his fingers down the side of her face before cupping her cheek. She leaned into the touch and aimed her glistening eyes at him. Rebuilding his clan was a reason he returned, but he couldn't find it in him to do so. People in Konoha took him back so easily. It was as if he never left. Some shinobi along with the Hokage were wary of his return, but there were no animosity directly aimed to him. He didn't understand it. He didn't deserve it.

"If you are worried," Ino spoke up just as soft as before, "… I can help you."

He smiled softly.

"You saved my life," she reminded him with a smile, "… I owe you mine."


	8. Chapter 8end

**Sasuke and Ino: My Savior**

Summary: _He saved her from death, but can he save her from her wounds?_

* * *

"Look!" Ino sounded excited as Hinata stood before her.

Ino begin clapping her hands and flexing it. Hinata smiled.

"That is great Ino," Hinata admitted, "… have you tried walking?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "… didn't go too well."

"Oh," the female breathed out before she smiled again, "… this is a great accomplishment."

"Yeah!" Ino was able to roll herself out whenever she wanted, "… hey Hinata, I wanted to show you this one place I found."

"You've been going off on your own?" the female sounded concern.

"Yeah," Ino nodded with a reassuring smile, "… don't worry, I know my way around this place."

Hinata smiled back and followed the tail of blonde.

-o-o-

"Is that right?" Tsunade looked surprised.

"Yeah, she can move her arms and hands now," Sakura informed in front of the Hokage.

"Hm…" Tsunade sounded as she leaned back thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking of Tsunada-sama?" the pinkette questioned.

"Sai told me she may have been paralyzed while in battle," Tsunade said, "… Ino had taken most of the hit from the rouge nins. It could be possible that they had dipped their weapons in the extracts of Curare."

"The poisonous plant?" Sakura looked confused, "… but wouldn't that mean we would have found some evidence of poison or better yet, Karin?" Sakura questioned, "… she was the one who helped heal Ino when she was found by Sasuke."

"That is true," Tsunade leaned forward and placed her clasped hands against her chin, "… the poison itself may have slowly drained away from Ino making it hidden to us and Karin. If Ino is starting to move again, it won't be long until she is back to normal," Tsunade smiled.

-o-o-

Ino was currently sitting on her bed feeling hungry. She was about to press a small button near her to alarm the nurse to enter her room, but a head of raven hair entered her room.

"Sai!" she exclaimed happily.

"Ino," he greeted with one of his fake smile.

"What did I tell you about that stupid smile of yours?" Ino frowned dipping her brows.

"Oh," Sai let out a nervous laugh before shaking his head, "… I apologize."

"What's wrong?" Ino was getting concerned. It has been a long time since Sai had graced anyone with his fake smile. It took her an even longer time to get him to realize the difference and help him realize what emotions were.

"It is nothing important," he walked toward her and stopped in front of her.

"Hm," she sounded not convinced, "… I'm here for you. You know that right?" Ino touched his arm for comfort.

"So you can move your arms," Sai smiled, this time genuinely, "… that is good news."

"Yeah," she noted the change of subject, "… still can't walk though."

"I see," he took on a serious look which caught Ino a bit off guard.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly staring into his coal colored eyes.

"I talked to the Hokage about your predicament," Sai shrugged, "… it seems she is happy with you being able to move again."

"Do you…" Ino paused and looked down before looking back at him, "… do you think I would walk again?"

"You wouldn't be Ino if you give up now," he smiled and kissed her forehead, "... besides, who will run with me in the mornings?"

"Sai," she voiced his name softly and he looked to her to be graced by her smile, "… thank you."

-o-o-

"I have to pee," Ino admitted.

"Why are you telling me this?" he questioned.

"Cause I need someone to take me," she replied not at all bothered.

"I'll get a nurse," he stood.

"Shika?" the use of his nickname always meant something hidden between her thoughts, "… why can't you just take me?"

"You're kidding," his eye hung.

"Come on," she pouted, "… you used to do it all the time."

"That's because we were kids!" he defended.

"Please Shika?" she clasped her hands underneath her chin and gave him the big eyes.

He mumbled something along the lines of 'troublesome women' before sighing. He picked her up gently and placed her on the wheelchair and was about to push her when another male entered the room.

"Is she going outside?" the raven haired male questioned.

"You're here to relieve me?" Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow and seeing a nod he continued, "… thought Chouji was next."

"He had a mission," Sasuke informed, "… I'm taking over his shift."

"I do not need to be babysit," Ino huffed out angrily.

"Alright then," Shikamaru may still question the Uchiha's motive, but he was glad to avoid taking Ino to the restroom, "… she's all yours."

"I need to pee," Ino frowned watching her childhood friend quickly head to the door.

"Sasuke can take you," he informed and with that he was gone.

Ino looked at Sasuke who stared at her with confusion evident in his eyes. She smiled cheekily before asking.

"Sasuke kun," she started sweetly, "… can you take me to the restroom?"

"Why didn't he get a nurse?" Sasuke questioned pushing her wheelchair.

"Shika and I used to use the restroom together," Ino shrugged.

He didn't say anything as that statement replayed in his mind as he turned the corner.

_Does that mean…?_ He stopped himself as he paused before a stall.

He opened it and looked at Ino who had her arms stretched for him to grab. He did and lifted her up against him and placed her on the toilet. Unsure of what to do next, he stood still.

"Sasuke," she laughed, "… can you leave and close the stall?"

He nodded and stepped out closing the stall behind him. After she was finished, she called for him and he grabbed her. Pressing her against him as her hands reached up not wanting to touch anything until it was cleaned. Once she was on the wheel chair, he brought her to the low sink where she washed her hands. Sighing in content, she looked to him.

"Thanks Sasuke," she smiled as he pushed her.

"Did you want to go outside?" he questioned.

"Yeah," she nodded and after a few minutes she was out into the open air.

Inhaling the nice clean air, she breathed out happily.

"Sasuke," she looked to him and he stared down at her, "… can you lay me on the grass?"

He nodded and picked her up once more and placed her on the grass. He sat beside her. Noticing her arms reaching up toward the sky, he turned back to her.

"Me and Shika used to watch the clouds," she informed, "… I used to tell him what they look like."

He caught a small sadness in her tone and he admitted he was a little curious of their relationship.

"Did something happen?" he watched her face look thoughtful before her arms fell down: one over her stomach and the other lying on her side.

"Nope," she laughed softly, "… nothing ever did."

He waited for her to continue as he continued to watch her face.

"We used to do a lot of things together," she sighed softly, "… at least that was until things started to change."

There was quick expression of hurt that crossed her face he didn't miss.

"What changed?" he questioned softly.

"He fell in love," she looked at him and he caught the sadness, loneliness, hurt all in those cerulean eyes.

There was a soft silence that took over them. He looked at the clouds watching it float by slowly covering up pieces of the sky. He heard her sigh and his eyes glanced over to her to see her eyes closed.

"You know," she continued with that softness as she opened her eyes, "… I'm surprised he is even watching over me," she paused and looked to him, "… you too."

"Lady Hokage told me too," he replied only to see her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Hm," she sounded not convinced.

"Why is it hard to believe that Shikamaru and I are offering our time to visit you?" he watched as her lips curve and a light danced across her eyes.

"Do you even hear what you just said?" she shook her head, "… I would think Shika would be busy with his fiancée and you…" she pointed to him, "… you would be busy parading around with women."

"You're jealous," he realized.

"Of you parading around with women?" she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Shikamaru is spending time with another woman," he clarified.

"Ah," she sounded with a sigh, "… which one of us is perceptive now?" she smiled coyly.

"I am," Ino admitted, "… I got so used to having him around. It's different now," she stuck out her bottom lip, "… it doesn't help that she doesn't like me either," she turned to him with wide eyes, "… Sasuke kun, why does she not like me?" she was looking for an answer, "… I'm pretty aren't I?"

Sasuke didn't say anything as he looked away holding onto a smirk.

"Eh, it doesn't matter," she sighed, "… Shika invited me to the wedding anyways. She'd have to like me eventually."

"She thinks you like him," Sasuke decided to say.

"Of course I do," Ino laughed, "… but not the way she thinks. I tried telling her, but she blew me off."

Ino looked at him and wondered what he was thinking. She reached toward him to see how far he was from her. Her fingers didn't even touch his knee and she frowned.

"Can you lay beside me?" she questioned innocently.

"Why?" he didn't look at her, but he knew she was grinning.

"Just want to be close to you," her lips widen, "… is that bad?"

He didn't say anything nor did anything so Ino looked back to the clouds slowly disappearing from the sky. Closing her eyes and relaxing, she felt something brush against her arm. Looking beside her, she noticed his face staring blankly at the sky.

"Sasuke," she smiled softly at him, "… I'm glad you're here," she admitted.

He glanced at her and continued to stare at her. She pushed herself up a little hoping to move the hand farthest from him in order to touch his shoulder, but the pain in her leg caused her to fall forward onto his side.

"Are you alright?" he questioned as his hands held her shoulders.

"Well," she breathed out, "… I forgot about my legs for a second."

"Hm," he sounded looking down at her position before pulling her forward until her upper half of her body lay against his chest.

"You know Sasuke," she sounded pleased, "… if I didn't know any better, I would say you were seducing me with your bare chest underneath me."

He smirked and Ino touched his chest before gliding her palm up his neck and resting it against his cheeks in which she rubbed her thumb across gently.

"Would you mind if I kiss you?" she whispered.

He didn't say anything, but his eyes rested on her lips. Feeling her lean in, he decided it wouldn't hurt. With that thought in mind, he lifted his head slightly and felt her lips. Her lips weren't as soft as she wanted from staying in the hospital so long, but she didn't care. His lips were like electricity coursing through her bones. She thought she had gotten over him, forgotten about him, but she wasn't able to. Seeing him now, her feelings blazed through as if there were fires blazing in every corner of her heart. It hurts to know that this kiss may mean nothing to him and everything to her, but she pushed that thought aside feeling his tongue against hers.

Pulling back to breath, she stared down at him as both were panting for air. She smiled as she ran her fingers down his face again feeling the heat against her fingertips.

_You're still beautiful in my eyes_, she spoke through her eyes and he heard it loud and clear.

Smiling at her, he moved his hand behind her head pushing her down to him once more so he could devour her lips.

Another round of lips on lips, tongue against tongue, heat against heat.

"Whoa…" a voice spoke up as they broke their kiss.

Turning to the voice, both looked at him blankly.

"Uh…" he rubbed his neck, "… Sasuke can take my shift too then!" Naruto exclaimed before quickly walking away.

Ino looked back at Sasuke who wrapped his arm around her waist. Lying against his chest, she felt him breath in and out.

"I don't think my legs will heal," Ino confessed softly.

"It will," he sounded like he knew.

She picked herself up to kiss his forehead as she smiled.

"You won't leave after this," she said softly kissing his cheek, "… am I right?"

"If I do," he closed his eyes feeling the tingles of her lips on his skin, "… I'd take you with me."

"Konoha is my home," she whispered gently against his ear.

"You won't leave for me," he looked at her to catch her eyes shining down at him.

"Depends if you'll stay for me," she kissed him softly before pulling away.

"I don't think I have a choice," he smiled at her and she laughed softly.

"I don't think you do either," she kissed his lips playfully only to have him twist them so he was on top.

She felt his lips on her lips before it grazed over her cheek and down to the curve of her neck. Sighing in content, she closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of his little nibbles down her neck. She automatically ran her fingers through his dark locks and down his back.

She hated to admit it, but she found her knight in shining armor. Yeah he left, but he returned. He saved her. Ino didn't like to depend on people so much, especially when her family line called on dependency. She was pretty much independent when living her life, but maybe she would depend on this man.

Maybe she will depend on his gentle touches for protection, his soft kisses for reassurance, and his eyes for meaning.

Maybe she will begin to heal.

"You said you owe me your life," he whispered kissing the base of her ear.

"Hm," she nodded.

"Rebuild my clan with me," it was a request that he thought he would not give to anyone he knew specifically.

He thought he was going to end up with a random female whether she was a kounichi or a civilian. He didn't think he would want this blonde beneath him as the woman to bear him his children let alone become his wife, but there was something about her that told him it was the right choice. Maybe it was her gentle touches of strength, her soft kisses of vulnerability, and her eyes of love that told him all he needed to know.

"Of course Sasuke," she whispered against the base of his ear, "… it's an opportunity that I am willing to take."

"Good," he sounded pleased as he kissed her once again, but not before seeing in her cerulean eyes what he has been looking for all his life.

Love. Belonging. Happiness.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading, following, reviewing, and faving this story! This is unfortunately the end to this story. I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you once again.

Ps: With Ino and her legs: if she could move her arms, would she eventually be able to walk again? *hint hint*

:)

Love,

Kiwi4me


End file.
